The Morning Visitor
by aries-chica56
Summary: This is my first one shot for RonHermione pairing. Be warned it is sorta fluffy. Anyways please read and review. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't disclaim it.

* * *

She woke up in complete darkness. Something didn't feel right; she suddenly felt she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Hermione got out of bed, stepped into her slippers and pulled on a sweater. She headed straight for the boys' dormitories. Once there she slowly opened the door and noiselessly entered.

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw five sleeping males. Seamus snored slightly, Neville murmured several incoherent things in his sleep, Dean had his curtains drawn, and Harry was sleeping on his stomach with one of his arms dangling over the edge of the bed. She made over to Ron's bed as quietly as she could. He was sleeping soundly on his side.

These sorts of visits weren't unusual. Especially in their earlier years, Hermione used to be afraid of the dark and had many nightmares that would upset her. Ron offered her comfort, so did Harry. Somehow even then she preferred Ron; maybe it had just been so because Harry shuffled too much in his sleep. As they got older, it began to occur scarcer then never. Hermione forced herself to believe that they were just growing up, but truly she wasn't sure how she felt about Ron. She had developed a crush on him in their third year, though she would never admit it to anyone.

He had changed; he wasn't that much of a prat anymore. He slowly became more mature but still had his silly goofy side, which she always liked. She was always glad to see his face even after their little fights that had become a norm for them. She was always so glad when they made up after the brawls. But she bet he didn't even have a clue that she liked him. She guessed that more than likely; he didn't return those feeling towards her. It made her a little sad, but she tried to just be glad that they were friends. She figured that she should just make do with what she had.

She pulled back the covers and crawled in with him. She looked over at him, and caught a final glimpse of his features before her eyelids began to fall.

Her last thoughts before she drifted off into slumber were, 'Maybe someday I will be able to tell you, Ronald Weasley, maybe someday.'

III

Ron woke up in the morning. He felt relaxed, more than he had been in a long time. Remembering the dream he had awoken from made him sad. Although by now it had become a regular occurrence, every time he woke up he regretted it more and more. He kept waking up to himself holding his pillow, sometimes even snogging it. _Thankfully the others hadn't noticed, _he commented to himself. He knew if someone found that out, he would never be able to live it down.

Ron didn't really remember the exact time he started to like Hermione but some thing definitely happened between them in their third year that made him look at Hermione differently. She was no longer that bushy-haired bookworm that he befriended. He thought that it must have been that during that and the following year, she lost her bossy little know-it-all attitude. Things most certainly started to change in those years. He couldn't explain it at the time but he really did feel something when she grabbed his hand out of fear, when they were introduced to the hippogriff. There were other times he had felt a connection, for example when they supposedly saw Buckbeak being executed. That hug, really meant something to him. Although it may seem like just a hug between friends, he was surprised that she had hugged him instead of Harry. _I mean Harry was after all the one who she hugged at the end Year Two. _He thought. Then Fourth year was certainly a turning point. The Yule Ball and Victor Krum, the two things he didn't wanted to be reminded of. Ron still hated Victor, simply because the Bulgarian went out with Hermione, something he wished he had the guts to do. It was now their sixth year, and he still had yet to reveal his feelings to her.

He sighed. Rolling over in bed, his arm brushed against something, or rather someone. With a confused expression, he leaned over to take a closer look at the mysterious person lying next to him. His face softened when he recognized Hermione's hair and facial features.

Lying back down, he wondered what could have caused her to come to him in the middle of the night. He was still a little bewildered but didn't think too much of it, he was just glad Hermione was there with him.

Ron debated whether or not he should hold her, but he knew he would never let go. He remembered those days when nightly visit by Hermione were regular, but they had been younger then, and now they were sixteen.

While he was lost in his thoughts of her, Hermione shifted her position closer to Ron, and placed her hand on his chest. A strand of hair fell over her face. The movement and their proximity jolted Ron out of his thoughts. He reached out and tucked the stray lock of hair back into place. He tried to be as gentle as possible not to wake her.

III

Hermione felt herself change sleeping position on the bed. She felt so peaceful and secure. She had had a dream about Ron, an older version, a married version of them sharing a romantic moment. She didn't want to leave the dream. She scolded herself, 'As if that would happen in real life. Get a grip Hermione.'

She felt someone stroke her hair behind her ear. Her sense of smell became filled with a scent of chocolate and pine. These were distinct to Ron, and at this a sudden realization of where she was dawned on her. Her eyes started to flutter open.

Hermione's eyes came into focus, only to see Ron's goofy grin. She felt herself go red, and returned a slightly embarrassed smile. It was at this point, she realized that her hand was on his chest and hastily removed it. "Good morning." She offered to ease the awkwardness.

"Morning. This is...unusual." Ron commented

Hermione kept smiling sheepishly. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just...well...scared." She paused. "...I am going to go back to my room now. Sorry I disturbed you."

"It's okay...please stay...it would be like old times. Remember when you used to be scared of bad dreams and you would come to me or Harry?"

"Harry and I." She corrected, sleepily. "Yeah, I remember."

"...So what frightened you this time?"

She blushed more, as she told him that she was having trouble getting to sleep. He seemed to have accepted her answer. Hermione bit her lip. She could hardly keep her giggle to herself, when she saw his bed-headed hair. It only made him even sexier and made her want to kiss him. His blue eyes could have made her melt.

III

Ron could not keep his eyes off her. As she bit her lip and her soft brown eyes danced, he felt his heartbeat quicken. _Does she realize how cute she is? Does she realize what she does to me?_

"Ron?"

"Yes Mione?" His hopes rose.

"What time is it?" His spirits sunk.

"Only quarter past five. Why?"

She fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater, which she still had on. _Something seemed to be occupying her mind. I wonder what it could be. _"Nothing."

"Hermione? Are you okay? You seem so out there."

"Yeah fine. I am fine, really I am."

"Okay... if you are sure."

"I am." She spoke quickly.

There was a brief silence between the two. Neither talking, each lost in their feelings for the other.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

Mentally Hermione built up temporary confidence, but one look in his eyes; it was gone. "Never mind."

Another few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Ron sighed. He had decided.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

Noting 'here goes nothing,' Ron began, "I need to get something off my chest. I don't know how to go about it though." He felt Hermione's arm on his shoulder for reassurance. She sat up to listen to what he had to say. "Hermione... I just wanted to say that..." His voice dropped to a whisper, upon realization that they weren't alone. "...I like you. I like you as more than just a friend. There I said it. I just had to tell you before I go crazy thinking of you. It's been almost three years now and I just thought-."

Hermione's mouth cut him off. She couldn't resist, and subconsciously leaned in to cover his lips with hers. The kiss shocked both of them. It took Ron a second to realize what was going on. He placed one hand at the back of her head, under the hair he had come to love, and the other one rested on her waist. She ran one of hers in his unruly hair, and gripped his shoulder with the other. The kiss unveiled all their hidden emotions that had for one another.

When Hermione and Ron pulled apart, Hermione simply stated, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even need to ask after that?"

"Good point."

They kissed once more, before Hermione quietly left the boys' dormitories to reenter her own. She had a smile on as she plopped back on the bed, and slept a while longer after all it was a Saturday. In that moment, everything in the world was at peace.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Okay I am not sure why I wrote this. Well I am a Ron/Hermione shipper but I just don't usually write one shots. I don't know I just wanted to write a cute get together story. Tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticisms. I don't really like the title but I can't think of any thing better. 


End file.
